Amour pour sa famille
by IceCreamHeartedAru
Summary: OneShot. Arthur es un profesor estricto, frío y hasta algo malhumorado, pero nadie puede negar que su familia es la luz de sus ojos y lo haría todo por ella... Hasta mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fluff.


9:00am

Uno de los estudiantes del profesor de inglés, Arthur Kirkland, intentaba copiarse pese a la mirada asesina del rubio. Su clase se estaba volviendo un antro de estudiantes deficientes. Rodó los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez –aunque su ira daba para contar hasta cien–. No dudó en llamarle la atención a la joven que hablaba despreocupadamente con su compañera de al lado, quien, como contraataque, lo retó con una mirada resentida. ¿Cómo es que lo irrespetaban tanto? ¡_Bloody hell_! ¡Él era el profesor ahí!

Les retiró el examen a ambas, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, y con un deje de formalidad, rasgo típico del inglés. Volvió a su escritorio, no sin antes dedicarle una fría mirada al resto de sus estudiantes, sólo para reafirmar su autoridad. Se llevó una mano a sus sienes y continuó con la lectura de su ejemplar de _Crimen y Castigo_. Rayos, Iván Braginski era un psicópata, pero no podía negar que su nación era el seno de escritores verdaderamente brillantes.

12:00pm

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo. Aunque ya todos sus estudiantes hubieron terminado la evaluación y marchado, él se quedó en su escritorio, leyendo. Con severa parsimonia –otro rasgo muy característico de él, que sólo compartía con Kiku y Heracles–, el rubio cerró su libro y se encaminó hacia la cafetería. Se paseó frente al bufé, procurando servirse una porción especialmente grande de pastel de carne. Apenas se hubo sentado en una mesa cercana a la de los docentes, uno de sus estudiantes de la tarde le consultó una duda que tenía hace una semana, lo que le llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba explicarle. Al sonar el timbre de entrada a las aulas, el «pequeño bribón» aún no entendía la explicación, y su preciada comida yacía intacta en el plato. Nadie dijo que ser maestro sería tarea fácil: él más que nadie lo sabía.

2:00pm

Otra evaluación, esta vez con su grupo regular. Sin embargo, aquello no implicaba el hecho de que tuvo que retirar más de un test por deshonestidad de los estudiantes. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Otra jaqueca más para la colección.

3:30pm

El director de la secundaria lo llamó, en medio de la evaluación_. Damn_, otra interrupción en su lectura, y justo cuando quería saber qué pasaba con el protagonista. Suspirando pesadamente, cerró su libro y procedió a salir. No quería más trampas en su examen, así que les dejó con el soplón de la sección. La sed de aprobación del chico por parte del profesor no le permitiría sentir piedad por ningún otro 'copión'.

Salió al pasillo con el rechoncho hombrecito, que siempre le dirigía a palabra para darle malas noticias. Esta vez no era la excepción: debía hacer la guardia en la hora del almuerzo la semana siguiente.

4:30pm

Aún con algunos rezagados, el maestro indicó el final del tiempo para responder el _quiz_ y, con satisfacción, cerró su libro –nuevamente–, ansioso por ir a casa, a expensas de las caras largas de sus estudiantes. Su alumna más destacada se quedó hasta que todos se fueron para preguntarle algo sobre el examen y, con una mirada compasiva, debido a las ojeras que lucía el mayor, se despidió cálidamente.

4:55pm

Después de marcar su salida y despedirse del personal administrativo, emprendió pesadamente su camino al estacionamiento de la institución, permitiéndose arrastrar ligeramente los pies. Ese había sido un día especialmente duro.

9:10pm

Luego del prolongado estancamiento en el trayecto a casa, el pago de los servicios, las compras que debía hacer para el almuerzo del día siguiente de los gemelos y la reunión con su jefe de estado –no estrictamente en ese orden–, al fin cruzaba el umbral de su hogar y colgaba su abrigo en la percha, con marcada lentitud; _bloody hell_, estaba agotado. Al darse la vuelta, lo primero que observó fue el caos, producto de los juguetes de los chicos. Lentamente subió las escaleras: otro día lo arreglaría.

Entró a su habitación: Francis no estaba allí. Pensó que lo más seguro es que estuviera en alguna junta con su jefe de estado, no obstante, ese pensamiento lo apesadumbró un poco, aunque su orgullo no dejaría que el hombre de los bucles dorados lo supiera.

Se dirigió a la habitación que los niños compartían y el panorama con el que se encontró lo conmovió hasta la médula: las dos pequeñas colonias estaban acurrucadas y tomadas de las manos, aún entre sueños, sobre el regazo de un aparentemente exhausto Francis, que roncaba débilmente –casi como si estuviera ronroneando– tumbado en el sillón y sosteniendo a medias una copia de _Moby Dick_, que estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

Quiso sentarse allí, frente a ellos hasta el amanecer, sólo para contemplar esa magnífica escena, pero pensó en que alguno de los chiquillos podría despertar en cualquier momento, lo verían con esos ojitos somnolientos y despertarían a su «padre» para preguntarle por qué «_mummy»_ estaba allí sentadote con cara de tonto, mirándolos a esas horas; mientras el francés lo miraría con esos dulces ojos azules que lo desarmaban y, por lo bien que lo conocía, le dedicaría una mirada de «te atrapé», y una sonrisilla burlona adornando sus delicadas facciones, cosa que desmoronaría el orgullo de Arthur en segundos. Mejor no arriesgarse.

Con delicadeza, tomó a Matthew –el menor de los gemelos–, separando sus manitas de las de su hermano, a lo que reaccionó con un puchero –bastante adorable, si le preguntaban–. Lo tendió en la cama que el pequeño compartía con Alfred y procedió a hacer lo mismo con éste, quitándole, posteriormente, los anteojos a ambos y colocándolos descuidadamente sobre la mesita de luz.

Seguidamente, los arropó y posó un pequeño beso en la frente de cada uno, con esa dulzura que sólo demostraba cuando nadie más estaba mirando. Esos dos niños eran la luz de sus ojos. Alfred reaccionó al beso, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño: probablemente estaba soñando con _zombies _o_ aliens_… o tal vez ambos. Sonrió con esto último y empezó a encargarse de Francis. Se veía tan tranquilo y risueño –no parecía el mismo «bastardo del vino» de siempre–, que consideró que despertarlo para que lo acompañara a la cama sería un sacrilegio, así que fue a su habitación, para regresar con una gruesa frazada: no podía dejar que se resfriara, por más dolores de cabeza que le diera. Posó un casto beso en sus labios, maravillándose con el ligero rubor que aparecía de repente en las mejillas del galo; jamás se cansaría de eso.

Contempló una vez más la escena de la familia, _su_ familia; antes de sonreír ampliamente y apagar las luces tras de sí.

Fin.

* * *

**N/A: **_**Hello there**_**~. (?) Aquí viene Aru con un nuevo –y cursi– fic. Como pueden ver, esta vez me centré en la familia más adorable de todas: la anglo-francesa (ni siquiera sé si así se llama, pero bueeeh…). **

**Este Fic me llevó más tiempo y más trabajo que los anteriores. ¿Por qué? Porque soy bien meticulosa con estas cosas y no quería escribir cualquier mamarrachada. (?) Así que investigué bastante, me dediqué a pulir párrafo por párrafo y **_**voilá**_**, he aquí una pequeña historia que espero sea tan dulce, que les cause diabetes a todos. Ok no. xD**

**Espero les guste. Nos estamos leyendo. :3 **

**Aru over and out. **


End file.
